ADMINITRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT The Native Alzheimer?s Disease Resource Center in Minority Aging Research (NAD-RCMAR) will be directed by 3 Principal Investigators: Dedra Buchwald, MD, a Professor in the Elson S. Floyd School of Medicine and founding Director of Partnerships for Native Health at Washington State University, who is nationally recognized for her research, experience, and leadership in Alzheimer?s disease and related dementias (ADRD) in American Indian and Alaska Native (AI/AN) communities, her mentoring of underrepresented minorities, and her efforts to eliminate health disparities. She is joined by Thomas Montine, MD, PhD, who holds an endowed Professorship and Chairs the Department of Pathology at Stanford University School of Medicine, is an expert clinician, a respected mentor, and an internationally known scientist, and Spero Manson, PhD, a Distinguished Professor of Public Health and Psychiatry, Director of the Centers for American Indian and Alaska Native Health, and Colorado Trust Chair in American Indian Health at the University of Colorado, who is nationally known for his excellence in mentoring AI/ANs and his research on the health of AI/ANs. The Administrative Core will provide day-to-day and long-term direction and support for Pilot Studies, RCMAR Scientists, and the Analysis Core. The Specific Aims of the Core are to: 1) Support logistical and field operations across academic sites, including coordination of meetings and travel, and facilitate interactions with the Satellite Centers; 2) Oversee a plan for management, organization, and communication that stimulates, coordinates, integrates, and monitors activities and functions across the Research Education Component, the Analysis Core, and academic institutions; 3) Supervise and facilitate implementation of key strategic decisions, research regulatory processes, and data sharing plans; 4) Collaborate on program planning, review, and evaluation to ensure that the NAD-RCMAR achieves its goals and maintains its focus on population-based research in ADRD-related health disparities; 5) Convene the Executive Committee, the External Advisory Committee, the Publications and Presentations Committee, and the Data Safety and Monitoring Board; 6) Develop strategies to recruit and retain underrepresented minority RCMAR Scientists; support mentoring and training relationships among these professionals, their mentors, and our Expert ADRD Group; and maximize effective use of resources at affiliated institutions, and 7) Solicit and review Pilot Study applications and monitor the progress of RCMAR Scientists in their conduct of Pilot Studies. The Administrative Core will be led by Dr. Buchwald, who will be responsible for overall planning and coordination, including budget preparation and oversight of personnel appointments, space allocation, and other aspects of management and operation. Drs. Manson will facilitate the identification and recruitment of RCMAR Scientists, especially those of AI/AN and Native Hawaiian/Pacific Islander heritage. Dr. Montine will promote collaborations among ADRD experts and RCMAR Scientists. Together with the Administrative Core staff, the Principal Investigators will facilitate an integrated approach to NAD-RCMAR?s research goals and ensure the successful implementation of NAD-RCMAR efforts.